Frog Shaggy Wiki
Frog Shaggy Frog Shaggy is a character who appears in Swamp Witch, the second part of the sixth episode of the first season of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. Scooby, Scrappy, and Shaggy encounter a hungry swamp witch who plans to make Shaggy the main course at dinner. The episode opens up with an exterior of the Swamp Witch’s house in the swamp. Inside she stirs her dinner, frog legs stew, in a cauldron reciting the spell ‘RigaMaRagaraRoo I’m cooking a Frogs Leg Stew, RigaMaRagaraRee, would anyone care to join me?’ This spell summons Globby, a ghostly apparition. The Swamp Witch offers Globby a taste of her stew; however, Globby finds it mediocre at best. Realizing that she forgot to add the frog’s legs and that she was completely out, the Swamp Witch decides to improvise and sends Globby out into the swamp to retrieve someone she can turn into a frog to cook instead. Meanwhile, while doing a little early evening boating on the swamp, Shaggy remarks to Scooby how creepy it is and decides that they better head home before it gets too dark. Unfortunately, neither of them knows which way is back, so Shaggy decides to flip a coin to figure out which direction they should go. As Shaggy flips the coin, Globby sails in and steals it from the air. Enraging Scrappy, the Ghost causes Scrappy to leap out of the boat and chase him. Scooby and Shaggy run out of the boat as well to catch Scrappy before he can be harmed. However, the Ghost leads the gang right into the Swamp Witch’s house! The Swamp Witch nets Scrappy but decides he’s far too small and not worth turning into a frog. That’s when Shaggy and Scooby enter the house and the witch is pleasantly surprised at how delicious Shaggy looks. The Swamp Witch likes the idea of Shaggy being dinner and decides she will turn him into a frog, but Shaggy needs to be fattened up first before being transformed and cooked. Shaggy and Scooby, realizing she’s a witch, grab Scrappy and make a beeline for the front door, however the Swamp Witch uses her wand to slam it shut so they can not escape. Sicking Globby on the gang, a chase ensues, until the gang hide. Unable to find them, the witch coaxes Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy out by saying that she only wants to invite them for dinner. The trio emerge and ask what is being served. The witch and Globby laugh fiendishly and say "Why, frogs legs. And, YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE FROG!". The witch shoots a frog spell at Shaggy but it misses. Another chase takes place, and Scrappy tries to box with Globby. The witch uses this opportunity to try turning Scrappy into a frog, knowing it will lure Scooby and Shaggy to the rescue and the Swamp Witch can turn Shaggy into a frog too. Scooby manages to save Scrappy and the trio run for the front door, frantically trying to open it. By this point the Swamp Witch is tired of playing chase and shoots a spell at the trio just as they open the door and escape. Each poke their head back in and taunt the witch by shouting "Haha, you missed!". But the spell hit Shaggy and he was transformed into a frog. Unaware of what has happened to him, Shaggy says ribbit and hops back into the house. The witch cackled with delight at Shaggy's misfortune. Shaggy manages to escape before he becomes dinner. He catches up with Scooby and Scrappy ahead in the swamp. Knowing they are Shaggy's only hope to be restored to human again, Scooby and Scrappy devise a plan. However, because he’s becoming more frog-like and less like himself, our trio has to sneak back into Swamp Witches house and steal her wand in hopes they can change Shaggy back to human before the spell becomes permanent and hopefully not get caught. If the Swamp Witch catches them Shaggy will be doomed to be cooked in her stew. Posing as salespeople from the ‘Better Gnomes and Goblin Association, Scrappy and Scooby enter the house, confusing the witch, allowing Scrappy a chance to steal the wand by pretending that he needs to inspect it for defects. Successfully, Scrappy is able to get it out of the Swamp Witch’s hands and turn Shaggy back to his human form. Scrappy then zaps a broom and all three hop on it and fly out of the Swamp Witch’s house. Unfortunately Scrappy drops the wand, and the angry witch picks it up, sending a spell after Shaggy, determined to make him dinner. Shaggy, still in awe that he was a frog seconds ago, whips out a mirror to check to see if he’s all in one piece. The mirror reflects the Swamp Witch’s spell and turns her into a frog whilst Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy ride off into the moonlight. Globby laughs at the witch who retaliates by turning Globby into a frog. Physical Appearance Shaggy fell victim to the swamp witch's magic when he was struck by one of her frog spells and transformed into a frog. Frog Shaggy is part Shaggy and part frog. He has the body of a frog but retains his own face. His hair has been turned green and his clothing has vanished. Frog Shaggy speaks in Shaggy's normal voice but says "ribbit" from time to time indicating he is becoming more frog-like and may be stuck as a frog forever. His green body is also much fatter than Shaggy's human body. Presumably, the witch has turned other victims into frogs before since she knew various spells for the task. There is a small hutch behind her house where she may have kept victims while fattening them up to eat them later. When the witch sent Globby into the swamp to find a victim to turn into a frog, globby returned with Scrappy. The witch was not satisfied with Scrappy but Scooby and Shaggy arrived to rescue Scrappy and the witch decides Shaggy will her frog. She chased him all throughout her home, shooting one spell after another at him. She lured him out with the promise of dinner but really wanting to fatten him up before transforming him. Finally making a run for the front door Shaggy and the others escaped just as the witch shot another spell. Each of the 3 poked their head in and taunted the witch by saying "haha you missed". But Shaggy laughed too soon and discovered he had been successfully turned into a frog by the witch. He was shocked by his new body and hopped away to safety as the witch laughed at him. The witch never said how she planned to use Shaggy in her stew, whether she only wanted his legs or if she would cook him in the stew as well. It is possible she may have even fattened him up before cooking him. Since she planned to use a human as her recipe the witch is likely a cannibal and has eaten people before. Quotes: "Why, frog's legs. And...YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE FROG!"-Swamp Witch informing Shaggy of her plans for him. "Ha ha! You missed!"-Shaggy taunting the witch moments before discovering he's become a frog. "Ribbit. ZOINKS! Ribbit!"-Shaggy discovering he has been turned into a frog. "Ribbit. Like, you gotta help me guys. Do something!"-Shaggy pleading for help from Scooby and Scrappy. "Oh boy! I was beginning to crave flies! Yuck!"-Shaggy happy to be a human again. Pictures and Video https://www.shadowlordinc.com/tfclip.view?Clip.Id=2038 # Category:Browse